Monogatari
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Otori yang berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia akan bisa berhasil. Setelah putus hubungan dan bertemu kembali keluarganya akankah menerimanya atau tidak?.


**High School Star Musical by C-Station & NBCUniversal**

 **Monogatari By Winter Aoi Sakura  
**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort dan friends.**

 **Warning: OOC, abal-abal, Oc.  
**

 **A/N: Ini adalah fict dalam fandom starmyuu untuk pertama kalinya. Karena saya sangat gregetan dengan hubungan Hiragi dan Otori.**

 **Summary: Otori yang berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia akan bisa berhasil. Setelah putus hubungan dan bertemu kembali keluarganya akan kah menerimanya atau tidak?.**

Chapter 1

Pagi hari di sebuah cafe, sekumpulan pemuda dilanda keheningan. Tak ada satu pun yang berminat menyentuh hidangan yang mereka pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Janji temu untuk berdiskusi tampaknya hanya sebuah janji belaka, sebab semuanya enggan memulai pembicaraan.

Namun akhirnya pemuda berambut hijau gelombang jengah dengan keheningan ini. "Hiragi, masih belum ada kabar dari Otori?."

Hiragi menggeleng pelan. "Sama, sekali tidak ada Yuzuriha. Semua telepon dan pesan tidak satu pun yang di balas, padahal ini sudah setahun.."

"Pasti berat juga bagi Otori karena di larang menghubungimu." Timpal Akatsuki

"Kurasa begitu." Hiragi menanggapinya.

Hening lagi. Sazanami yang memang memilih diam pun hanya sibuk membolak-balik koran harian yang disediakan di cafe itu. Sebab dia juga belum mendapat ide untuk membantu Hiragi menemui Otori.

Hingga sebuah judul di halaman kedua koran itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Komposer? Sapporo..?" gumamnya dengan mata membulat.

Sazanami langsung membaca artikel itu sampai tuntas sebelum diberitahukan ke teman-temannya. Saking tenggelamnya dalam pemikiran mengenai Otori, mereka tak memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Sazanami.

"KALIAN BACA INI!" seru Sazanami hingga membuat teman-temannya tersentak.

Akatsuki berdecak kesal. "Oi, pelan-pelan bisa, kan Sazanami- _kun_?!"

Sazanami tak menghiraukan omelan Akatsuki. Dia langsung menyodorkan koran itu. Artikel yang dibaca mereka berisi tentang penghargaan yang diberikan kepada seorang komposer di Sapporo. Foto Otori Itsuki yang memegang sebuah piala terpampang besar di sana. Ekspresi ketiga temannya setelah membaca artikel itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Itsuki- _nii_.. selama ini berada di Sapporo?" suara Hiragi bergetar, begitupun tangannya yang memegang koran.

"Dua hari lagi akan diadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilannya," ucap Yuzuriha yang membaca bagian akhir dari artikel tersebut.

"Kita harus ke sana hari ini juga!"

Enam pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Akatsuki. Mereka pun saling bertatap satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini." ujar Hiragi mantap.

Dengan segera mungkin mereka bergegas untuk ke rumah Hiragi agar menyetujui untuk pergi ke Sapporo. Hiragi seorang diri yang menghadap kedua orang tua dan kakek langsung membicarakan ke intinya tanpa basa basi lagi. Namun tidak mudah untuk perundingan ini pada akhirnya setuju karena tidak bisa menahan Hiragi lagi untuk bertemu dengan Otori.

Siang hari ketika semua sudah siap Hiragi langsung berangkat bersama dengan ketiga temannya. Harap-harap cemas itulah perasaan Hiragi saat ini. Sulit menggambarkan rasa senang dalam hati karena sebentar lagi mereka bisa bertemu.

Di sebuah rumah yang terletak di kota Sapporo seorang pemuda berambut putih keunguan sedang membuat sebuah musik dalam studio rumahnya dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui mereka akan datang. Ia sangat berkonsentrasi untuk pekerjaan yang sudah lama ia jalani, sampai ia berhenti menggerakkan tangannya ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pemuda berambut hitam masuk dengan membawa teh dan makanan ringan. "Itsuki- _kun_ , jangan memaksakan dirimu dan istirahatlah dulu."

"Iya, Ichi- _nii-sama_." Ucap Otori berjalan menghampiri Ichi.

"Baiklah, tetapi jaga kesehatanmu dan persiapkan untuk besok lusa. Jangan sampai pingsan di acara pentingmu." Ichi meletakkan teh hangat untuk Otori.

"Terima kasih Ichi- _nii-sama_. Tentu saja lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin mengacaukannya." Otori duduk di depan Ichi lalu meminum teh yang di hidangkan.

Ichi berpikir sejenak sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan. "Itsuki- _kun_ , mengenai Tsubasa-kun apa akan datang?." Tanya Ichi tanpa membuat Otori tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya Ichi- _nii-sama_. Surat undangannya tidak sampai ke Tsubasa, jadi aku tidak berharap banyak untuk hal itu." Kata Otori menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari, ini Tsubasa menelepon lagi namun aku tidak mengakatnya. Jujur aku ingin sekali bicara tetapi tidak bisa." Otori ketika sudah mulai tenang.

"Itsuki- _kun,_ aku sangat yakin pasti kalian bisa bertemu dengan segera mungkin." Ichi mencoba memberikan semangat kepada saudaranya ini.

"Kenapa, Ichi- _nii-sama_ bisa bicara seperti itu?." Tanya Otori yang ragu dengan ucapan ichi.

"Hanya sebuah firasat mengatakan seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan ke ruanganku. Jika sudah selesai segera istirahat." Ichi menepuk pundak Otori pelan dan keluar ruangan lalu menuju ruangan yang ada di sebelah.

"Hah! Bicara mengenai hal itu aku juga mempunyai firasat untuk besok lusa. Lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja." Otori duduk di depan komputer lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Di universitas A Kurosawa Yoshiyuki salah satu saudara Otori Itsuki yang mendapatkan pesan menghela napas panjang. Tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini karena mendadak. Ok, karena kejadian dulu membuat ia mengrahasiakan semuanya jadi tidak bisa memberitahukan kepadanya.

Ada rasa khawatir untuk nantinya apa ada masalah ketika mereka di sini. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai sebagai dosen. Jujur saja ia tidak ingin ada masalah lagi yang akan datang kembali membuat semuanya hancur. Semoga firasatnya ini salah dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Seusai urusan di Universitas selesai Ia pun segera pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ketika sampai di bandara New Chitose Hiragi mencoba menghunbungi saudaranya untuk menjemput. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban lalu bersabar untuk menunggu, meskipun mereka sudah cukup lama sampai di bandara. Hiragi melihat dari kejauhan bahwa saudaranya berlari dengan terburu-buru.

Yoshiyuki yang menjemputnya segera menghampiri Hiragi dengan napas terengah-engah. "Tsubasa- _kun_ , maaf menunggu lama."

Hiragi tidak menyangka Yoshiyuki sendiri yang datang dan bukan Miyuki. Siapa pun itu yang terpenting mereka bisa pergi dari bandara.

"Tidak, masalah Yoshiyuki- _nii-sama_." Ujar Hiragi.

"Jadi, ingin langsung bertemu dengan Itsuki- _kun_ atau tidak?." Tanya Yoshiyuki dengan tegas kepada Hiragi.

Hiragi menghela napas pelan dan muncul perasaan rau untuk bertemu langsung dengan Otori. "Tidak, aku akan datang saja ke pestanya."

Yoshiyuki sudah menduga akan hal ini Hiragi ingin membuat Otori terkejut akan kehadiran atau karena hal itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pesankan hotel yang terdekat dari tempat pesta dan aku akan menginap bersamamu."

Hiragi mengangguk pelan. "Aku setuju."

Mereka pun memasukkan barang bawaan yang di bawa dan pergi menuju kota Sapporo. Muncul kehingan lagi dalam perjalanan ini, padahal tidak terlalu lama perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido.

Yoshiyuki memakai _headset_ untuk menghubungi salah satu adiknya. "Halo."

" _Halo, nii-sama. Ada apa?."_ Balas Ichi sekaligus bertanya. Ada apa sang kakak telepon.

"Apa sedang, bersama Itsuki- _kun_?." Jawab Yoshiyuki

 _"Tidak, Itsuki-kun ada di ruangan sebelah sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Apa ingin bicara?." Ujar Ichi tidak biasanya langsung bertanya Itsuki._

Yoshiyuki sedikit panik atas jawaban Ichi "Tidak, jangan sampai Itsuki- _kun_ mengetahui Tsubasa- _kun_ datang."

 _Ichi yang terkejut hampir berteriak. "Apa itu benar?." Tanya Ichi yang tidak percaya._

Yoshiyuki bicara terselip nada kesal kepada adiknya. "Tentu saja Ichi- _kun_ , untuk apa aku berbohong dan suaramu terlalu keras bisa-bisa Itsuki- _kun_ curiga." Tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya ini tetapi ini memang mendadak.

" _Maaf, nii-sama." Ucap Ichi dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah._

Yoshiyuki hanya bisa menghela napas saja. "Baiklah, kalian menginap saja di sana untuk dua hari ke depan aku tidak bisa pulang." Yoshiyuki melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" _Tentu saja. pekerjaan kami masih banyak. Apa akan menginap dengan Tsubasa-kun?." Tanya Ichi_

Yoshiyuki tersenyum walau Ichi tidak mengetahuinya. "Benar. Oi, apa maksudnya pekerjaan masih banyak? Jangan bergadang lagi ingat waktunya sudah dekat." Yoshiyuki bicara dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

 _Ichi hanya tersenyum jail saja ketika mendengar sang kakak hampir marah. "Kami mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain. karena sebelumnya sudah selesai hanya tinggal menyerahkan saja."_

"Baik-baik. Tetapi ingat akan pesanku." Ujar Yoshiyuki mengingatkan mereka bahwa untuk menjaga kesehatan itu penting.

" _Tentu saja."balas Ichi mengangguk pelan._

 _Otori yang langsung masuk ke ruangan Ichi. "Ichi-nii-sama, ada apa? kenapa berteriak seperti itu?." Tanya Otori dengan panik._

" _Itsuki-kun, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Nii-sama hanya meneleponku." Jawab Ichi dengan nada biasa walau terkejut dengan kedatangan Otori. "Tunggu sebentar ya nii-sama, ada Itsuki di sini."_

"Eh? Itsuki- _kun_." Yoshiyuki hampir berteriak.

Hiragi yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya terkejut mendengar nama Otori. 'Itsuki- _nii_.'

 _Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiran Otori. 'Kenapa, Ichi-nii-sama panik begitu walau tenang.' Otori menatap dengan heran. "Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan dulu nanti saja bicaranya Ichi-nii-sama." Ujar Otori sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan._

 _Ichi menahan Otori sebelum keluar. "Tidak, apa-apa. ada apa?." Tanya Ichi berusaha membuat Otori tidak curiga._

" _Tidak, aku mendengar Ichi-nii-sama teriak aku pikir ada apa? ternyata sedang telepon dengan Yoshiyuki-nii-sama." Jawab Otori dengan cepat._

" _Apa sudah selesai untuk musiknya?." Tanya Ichi lagi._

" _Ya, aku ingin membuat yang lain. sampai nanti Ichi-nii-sama." Otori menutup pintu dengan tersenyum._

 _Ichi melihat senyuman Otori ada yang sesutu mengganjalnya. 'Itsuki, pasti curiga mengenai pembicaraan kami. Seharusnya aku tidak curiga tadi.' Ichi merutuk dirinya sendiri. "Nii-sama, ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagi?."_

"Tidak, aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepadamu nanti. Baiklah sampai nanti." Jawab Yoshiyuki lalu memutuskan telepon selulernya.

" _Ya." Ichi menghela napas lega. Segera ia melanjuutkan pekerjaannya._

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang membuat mereka lelah dan segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing setelah cek in. Hiragi duduk menghadap pemandangan luar hotel membuatnya teringat akan satu hal, yaitu ketika untuk pertama kalinya pergi ke apartemen Otori. Ia sangat menyesal tidak mengetahui semua ketika Otori melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat kenangan mereka. Andai dirinya mengetahui lebih cepat pasti Hiragi akan mengajak pergi lagi.

Jam makan malam pun tiba mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran yang ada di dalam hotel itu. Mereka melihat Hiragi tidak bersemangat hanya bisa menghela napas saja. padahal sudah ada di sini tetapi kenapa Hiragi seperti itu? Pikir mereka.

Yoshiyuki menepuk pundak Hiragi membuatnya tersentak. "Maaf, aku hanya berpikir Itsuki- _nii_ saja. apa nanti bisa menerima ku atau tidak?." Tanya Hiragi dengan sangat pelan.

Mereka terkejut dengan ucapan Hiragi namun setuju dengan pertanyaannya.

"Pasti menerima Tsubasa-kun." Jawab Yoshiyuki dengan sangat yakin. "Sekarang kita makan malam saja dan besok ikut dengan ku ke universitas."

Lagi-lagi mereka di buat tekejut dengan mata membulat "Universitas?." Tanya mereka dengan serentak.

Yosiyuki hanya tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum menjawabnya. "Tentu saja aku sudah mengetahui kalian akan mengikuti ujian dan sudah mendaftarkan diri."

"Ya, itu benar." Ujar Akatsuki.

Setelah makan malam Yoshiyuki menjelaskan untuk ujiannya namun tidak membocorkan apa saja materi yang akan di uji. Sebagai dosen ia tidak ingin melanggar aturan dan berbuat curang. Seusainya mereka langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Esok hari Yoshiyuki mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke universitas yang sama dengan ia bekerja di sana. Memang berhati-hati Yoshiyuki mengajak mereka agar tidak bertemu dengan Otori. Ia melirik kanan kiri tidak ada Otori di sana dengan lega membawa mereka ke suatu tempat.

Otori yang telah tiba sejak tadi bingung kenapa Yoshiyuki belum datang juga. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke ruangan Yoshiyuki jika pintunya di kunci. Sampai ada yang menepuk pundak Otori.

Tersentak lalu melihat ke belakang siapa yang datang. "Rai- _san_ , bisakah tidak perlu mengagetkanku?." Tanya Otori dengan kesal.

Pemuda yang di panggil Rai hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Ah! Sayangnya tidak Itsuki- _kun_. Sepertinya Yoshiyuki- _sensei_ akan terlambat. Kita langsung ke kelas saja. aku sudah mengirimkan pesan namun belum di balas." Ajak Rai agar tidak terlalu membuat mereka menunggu dosennya itu.

Otori mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. "Baiklah, dari pada kita telat ke kelas."

Mereka pun pergi ke kelas yang ada di lantai dua untuk mengikuti mata kuliah hari itu. Mungkin setelah selesai kelas Yoshiyuki sudah datang. Rai yang membaca pesan dari Yoshiyuki segera memberitahukan kepada Otori.

Selama satu hari mereka harus berhati-hati karena Otori bisa saja mengetahui lebih cepat dan membuat rencana kejutan akan gagal. Namun untungnya Otori hanya setengah hari saja berada di universitas jadi tidak dapat bertemu.

Otori yang pulang lebih awal untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar selesai lebih cepat langsung pergi ke studio lagi. Pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya dari sinilah ia bisa mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih walau ia bekerja sambilan juga.

Ada pemikiran yang membuatnya bingung mengenai saudaranya Yoshiyuki seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia enyahkan pikiran itu dan berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Hiragi baru saja kembali langsung merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur. "Itsuki- _nii_ , tadi aku melihatmu. Hah! Ini keputusanmu Tsubasa." Hiragi menepuk wajahnya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Besok malam ya. Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Di sebuah hotel tempat pesta keberhasilan para pemenang berlangsung meriah. Ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan untuk Otori pemenang komposer muda tidak ada henti-hentinya. Tidak hanya Otori saja yang menerima tetapi Ichi juga mendapatkan ucapan.

Karya mereka berdua yang telah terjual banyak dalam satu tahun ini membuat mendapatkan piala penghargaan. Tidak hanya itu mereka berdua juga bekerja sama untuk kolaborasi untuk musik untuk beberapa film layar lebar dan film animasi.

Tidak heran jika mereka bisa meraih keberhasilan karena usaha mereka sangat keras di bandingkan orang lain.

Salah seorang penyanyi yang pernah membawakan lagu ciptaan Otori datang menghampirinya. "Otori- _kun_ , selamat atas kemenanganmu. Karyamu menambah warna dalam dunia musik." Ucapnya seraya menjabat tangan Otori.

Otori membalas dengan senyuman yang terbaik. "Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa sampai sekarang jika tidak ada dukungan dari orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Ucap Otori.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Otori- _kun_ , memang mempunyai hari yang rendah hati."

Seseorang penyanyi solo pria menghampiri mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang. "Otori, selamat bisa mempertahankannya dan prestasi yang bagus. Aku tidak sabar menyanyikan lagu yang baru."

"Tentu saja Motoki- _san_. Saya, akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat lagu baru anda." Kata Otori tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Otori pun pamit untuk bertemu undangan yang lain sampai tidak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu masuk, membuat ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut hanya terdiam di tempat saja. "Mereka." Gumam Otori sangat pelan dan tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar apa yang di maksudkan olehnya.

Tbc or skip.

 **Vakum setelah lama dan muncul di fandom lain.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca Fanfcit saya.**


End file.
